Quests
Quests are special tasks in the open world areas of the Adventure Worlds. Quests DC Comics * A Bankless Task (given by Commissioner Gordon in Gotham City) * Gotham Got Gossip (given by Lois Lane at The Daily Planet) * Brawls Without Borders (given by The Flash in Gotham City) * Rolling in the Deep (given by Perry White in Metropolis) * Servant and Protect (given by Alfred Pennyworth in The Batcave) The Lord of the Rings * Weeding out the Bad Seeds (given by Sam in Hobbiton) * Umbar-water Treasure (given by the Orc Commander at The Agronath) * Cast it into the Fire! (given by Gollum) * Saruman on a Mission (given by Saruman in Mordor) * Watcher in the Water (given by Boromir at the Mines of Moria) The LEGO Movie * Anger Micromanagement (given by Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) in Bricksburg) * Sign of Trouble (given by Benny in Middle Zealand) * The Dark Knight Philosophies (given by Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) in the Old West) * Cat Sled Catastrophe (given by Mrs. Scratchen-Post in Bricksburg) * Page Kitty (given by Unikitty in Cloud Cuckoo Land) The Wizard of Oz *Yellow Brick Roadworks (given by the Munchkin Mayor in Munchkin Town) *There's No Place Like Home (given by Auntie Em in Kansas) *If I Only Had the Nerve (given by Cowardly Lion in the Haunted Forest) *If I Only Had A Brain (given by Scarecrow at the Yellow Brick Road) *If I Only Had a Heart (given by Tin Woodman at the Tin Woodman's Hut) Back to the Future * Lens Focus on the Problem (given by Doc Brown in Hill Valley (1885)) * Dog Gone (given by Doc Brown in Hill Valley (2015)) * Bully For You (given by Marty McFly, Jr. in Hill Valley (2015)) * Future Market Sweep (given by Marlene McFly in Hill Valley (2015)) * Barking Mad (given by Seamus McFly in Hill Valley (1885)) Doctor Who * Rude Awakening (given by Madame Vastra in 21st Century London) * Ice Worriers (given by Missy in Mars) * Rusty the Friendly Dalek (Quest) (given by Missy and Rusty the Friendly Dalek in Skaro) * Missed Zygon (given by Missy in 21st Century London) * Birthday Boe (given by Captain Jack Harkness in 21st Century London) * Auton of Trouble (given by Captain Jack Harkness in Trenzalore) * Let Zygons Be Zygons (given by Madame Vastra in 19th Century London) * The Butler Did It (given by Strax in 19th Century London) * All Wound Up (given by Strax in 19th Century London) * Cybermat Infestation (given by Madame Vastra in Telos) Portal 2 * Spray and Pray (given by Cave Johnson) * You Had One Job! (given by Wheatley at Test Chamber 03) * Frankenturrets go to Aperture (given by Wheatley) * The Cake is a Lie (given by Cake Core) * GLaD Hidings (given by GLaDOS) * Assault Cores (given by Adventure Core at Test Chamber 01) * Gel on Your Way (given by GLaDOS) Ninjago * The Tournament of Elements (given by Master Chen at Master Chen's Arena) * Inventor's Inventory (given by P.I.X.A.L. at the Volcano) * No Bones About It (given by Sensei Garmadon in the Valley of Despair) * Elemental Potential (given by Sensei Garmadon in the Valley of Despair) * Do as I Sensei. Not as I Wu (given by Dareth) Scooby-Doo! * Parental Guidance (given by Dada-Doo and Mumsy-Doo in Fairground) * The Morning After the Fright Before (given by Daphne at the Haunted House) * Mappy Trails (given by Fred near the Haunted House) * A Right Spectacle (given by Velma in the Lighthouse) * A Grave Situation (given by Velma at the Cemetery) Legends of Chima * CHI'd up, Cheesed Off (given by Lagravis at the Lion Temple) * Beaver Breakout (given by Bezar at the Beaver Village) * Reegull's Recall (given by Reegull at the Outlands) * Plovar's Dental Dilemma (given by Plovar at the Crocodile Swamp) * Flower Power (given by Gorzan at the Gorilla Village) Ghostbusters * Who Ya Gonna Call? (given by Janine Melnitz at Ghostbusters H.Q.) * Stranger Than Fiction (given by Janine Melnitz at Ray's Bookshop) * Sewer Guide (given by Slimer at the Sewers) * Bookworm Boogie (given by Louis Tully near the Metropolitan Museum of Art) * The Old Man-eating Toaster Bit (given by Vigo at the Metropolitan Museum of Art) Jurassic World * Eggspert Opinion (given by Claire Dearing) * Frightseeing (given by Zach Mitchell at the High Security Area) * Do-You-Think-He-Saw-Us? (given by Gray Mitchell) * Survival of the Richest (given by Simon Masrani) * T-Minus Rex (given by Lowery inside Hammond Creation Lab) The Simpsons * All You Can't Eat (given by Hans Moleman at Kwik-E-Mart) * Hans Across Springfield (given by Hans Moleman at Aztec Theater) * Angry Mob Justice (given by Grampa Simpson) * Retrieve the Hounds (given by Groundskeeper Willie at Mr. Burns' Mansion) * Meltdown Clean-up (given by Mayor Quimby at Springfield Nuclear Power Plant) Midway Arcade * Simian Smash (given by George at Rampage City) * Spy Speed Chase (given by Spyhunter by Super Sprint Circuit) * Defender? I Hardly Know Her (given by Astronaut at Defender Mountain) * Level Incomplete (given by Thyra the Valkyrie at the Gauntlet Labyrinth) * Elf Needs Food (given by Questor the Elf at the Gauntlet Labyrinth) Adventure Time * Caaaaaandy! (given by Princess Bubblegum at Candy Kingdom Graveyard) * Hambo Hunt (given by Marceline at Finn and Jake's Treehouse) * Have You Seen This Penguin? (given by Ice King at Ice King's Castle) * Simon and Marcy (given by Simon via TARDIS Travel Ability) * Tree Trunks' Hot Pies (Given by Tree Trunks at Tree Trunks' Apple Orchard) * Lemon Aid (Given by Earl of Lemongrab and his clone at Castle Lemongrab) * Deduce With Choose Goose (Given by Choose Goose at Candy Kingdom) The A-Team * Lights, Camera... Aquamaniac! (given by John "Hannibal" Smith at the Lagoon) * Trailer Park Lark (given by John "Hannibal" Smith at the Trailer Park) * Something's Bugging Me... (given by Templeton "Faceman" Peck at Face's Apartment Building) * The B-Team (given by Colonel Lynch at the Prison) * Biker Bust-Up (given by Amy Allen at the Motel) * Face the Music (given by Templeton "Faceman" Peck at Face's Apartment Building) * Drumming Up Business (given by H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock at the Oil Field) Mission: Impossible * Knock, Knock! Who's There? (given by Eugene Kittridge at CIA Headquarters) * The Rabbit's Foot, Loose (given by Eugene Kittridge in Rome) * Under Choc and Key (given by Eugene Kittridge in Rome) * End of a Chimera (given by Eugene Kittridge at Biocyte) * Masquerade (given by Eugene Kittridge in Shanghai) * Seville Surprise (given by Eugene Kittridge in Seville) * No-Wind Scenario (given by Eugene Kittridge at the Wind Farm) * Mission: Impurrsible (given by Eugene Kittridge at CIA Headquarters) * IMF's Got Talent (given by Claire Phelps in Prague) * Benji's Maskatorium (given by Benji Dunn in Rome) * Hacker Hijinks (given by Luther Stickell at the Island Base) Harry Potter * Hagrid's Egg Hunt (given by Hagrid at Diagon Alley) * Disorder of the Phoenix (given by Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) * A Quest For Thestrals (given by Luna Lovegood at the Forbidden Forest) * Death Eater Defeater (given by Neville Longbottom at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) * Mayhem at the Ministry (given by Arthur Weasley at The Ministry of Magic) Ghostbusters (2016) * How to Get a Head in Acting (given by Kevin Beckman near Higgins Institute of Science) * Stand by Your Mannequin (given by Patty Tolan at Stonebrook Theater) * Crossing the Streams (given by Jillian Holtzmann at the Firehouse) * Proof on the Loose (given by Erin Gilbert at Ghostbusters H.Q. (2016)) * Tanks for Nothing (given by Agent Hawkins and Agent Rorke in West End) * Nuts and Holtz (given by Jillian Holtzmann at the Firehouse) Gremlins * Grumpy Gremlins (given by Murray Futterman in Kingston Falls) * Missing Mogwai (given by Billy Peltzer at Kingston Falls High School) * Quailtree Deliveries (given by Pete Fountaine in Kingston Falls) * Studio Ready (given by Brain Gremlin near Clamp Trade Centre and Retail Concourse) * Mogwai Munchies (given by Kate Beringer at Kate and Billy's Apartment) Sonic the Hedgehog * A Floral Dilemma (given by Shadow the Hedgehog) * Rose to the Rescue (given by Amy Rose at Carnival Night Zone) * Tale of Tails (given by Tails at Tails' Lab) * LEGO Dimensions & Knuckles (given by Knuckles the Echidna near Emerald Altar) * Big's Big Fishing Adventure 4 (given by Big the Cat) * Eggman's Master Plan (given by Dr. Eggman at Chemical Plant Zone) E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * A Quest Most Perilous (given by Elliott at the BMX Trail) * Tricked out of Treats (given by Mary at the BMX Trail) * Extra Terrestrial Terrestrial Extras (given by Keys at Elliott's House) * Spooky Costumes (given by Gertie at BMX Trail) * Federal Seizure (given by Michael at the Park) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Toys to Life (given by Modesty Barebone at Second Salem Building) * The Missing Ingredient (given by Jacob Kowalski at Jacob's Bakery) * Seeya Later, Obliviator (given by Seraphina Picquery at Times Square (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them)) * Blind Pig Blues (given by Gnarlak at The Blind Pig) * Goldstein Clean (given by Queenie Goldstein at the Goldstein Apartment) The LEGO Batman Movie * Brawl Together Now (given by Officer Dan) * JLA Gala Party (given by Superman at the Gala) * Before It Melts! (given by the Flash) * That's put a Dent in it! (given by Officer Dan at Gotham City Police Department) * A Case of Bad Gas (given by Commissioner Gordon at Gotham City Police Department) * Penguin's Penguins (given by Poppy at The Botanical Gardens) Knight Rider * Downtown Hustle (given by Reginald 'RC3' Cornellius III at Las Vegas) * Slammin' Sammy's Stun Show Spectacular (given by Slammin' Sammy at the Speedway) * Goliath Returns (given by Devon Miles at California Hills/Garthe's Secret Hideout) * Messy Conditions (given by Bonnie) * KARRmeleon (given by K.A.R.R. at the Junkyard) * Parts for Garthe (given by Garthe Knight at Garthe's Secret Hideout) LEGO City: Undercover * A Friend in Needle is a Friend Indeedle (given by Frank Honey at Kings Court) * Prison Patch-Up (given by Albert Spindlerouter at Albatross Island) * Crime Ring (given by Marion Dunby at LEGO City Police Department) * Losing Patients (given by Natalia Kowalski at Festival Square) The Goonies * Jewel of the Goon Docks (given by Andy at Goon Docks Beach) * Words of Mouth (given by Mouth in the Goon Docks) * Fratelli Fiasco! (given by Brand in the County Jail) * I Smell Ice Cream... (given by Chunk at Fratelli's Hideout) * Where There's a Well, There's a Way (given by Stef at Moss Well Garden) Teen Titans Go! * Divide and Conquer (given by Robin (Teen Titans Go!) at The Brain's HQ) * Terr-ing Up the Place (given by Terra at Titans Tower) * Emoticlone Wars (given by Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!)) * Game Not Over (given by Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!)) * Delinquent Day Pass (given by Rose Wilson at Jump City Juvenile Correction Facility) * Wondering About Our Future (given by Zan and Jayna) * Rockin' Robin (given by Robin (Teen Titans Go!)) The Powerpuff Girls * Chemical X-Perience (given by Professor Utonium at The Powerpuff Girls House) * Man Up 2.5: The State vs. Manboy (given by Manboy at the Canyon (The Powerpuff Girls)) * Make Mojo Great Again (given by Mojo Jojo) * Mo' Bucks, Mo' Problems (given by Princess Morbucks at Pokey Oaks Elementary) * Pickle Paradise (given by The Mayor of Townsville at the Pickle Museum) * Hasrajani Heist (given by Jemmica and an Archaeologist at the Hasrajani Excavation Site) * Keane Traveller (given by Ms. Keane) Beetlejuice * The Missing Messenger (given by Juno at Saturn) * I Shoot Dead People (given by Lydia Deetz at the Maitland House) * Small Head, Big Heart (given by Harry the Hunter at the Town Model) * Adam AWOL (given by Barbara Maitland at the Maitland House) * Don't Cry for Miss Argentina (given by Miss Argentina at the Netherrealm Waiting Room) * Sculpting for a Living (given by Delia Deetz at the Maitland House) Trivia * Various quests in the Adventure Worlds need to be unlocked by finishing other quests or using certain characters, vehicles and/or gadgets in order to be accessed. ** For example, Mappy Trails in the Scooby-Doo! World needs The Morning After the Fright Before accomplished before accessing it, the latter also needs Parental Guidance in order to be accessed as well. ** Another example is T-Minus Rex, which you need to solve a puzzle with Chell and the Companion Cube before doing the mission. * Mission: Impossible World is the Adventure World with the most quests, with 11 Quests in total. ** Doctor Who World is the Year 1 Adventure World with the most quests with 10 Quests overall. * Gel on Your Way is the first and only Quest that also acts as a Minikit Event in an Adventure World. * Six quests-givers (Gollum, Benny, Unikitty, Doc Brown, Slimer, Marceline) are also physical playable characters. ** Erin Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann, Patty Tolan, John "Hannibal" Smith, Templeton "Faceman" Peck, H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, Jacob Kowalski, Queenie Goldstein, Andy, Mouth, Brand, Chunk, and Stef are also both quest givers and playable characters, but they do not get physical minifigures. *** Tails is a quest giver and, when Sonic enters the Tornado, Tails drives it, but the player isn't technically playing as Tails. Category:Quests Category:Index Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Back to the Future Category:Doctor Who Category:Portal Category:Ninjago Category:Scooby Doo Category:Legends of Chima Category:Ghostbusters Category:Jurassic World Category:The Simpsons Category:Midway Arcade Category:The LEGO Movie Quests Category:Scooby Doo Quests Category:The Wizard of Oz Quests Category:The Simpsons Quests Category:Portal Quests Category:Ninjago Quests Category:Legends of Chima Quests Category:Lord of the Rings Quests Category:Doctor Who Quests Category:Back to the Future Quests Category:Mission Impossible Category:Mission Impossible Quests Category:Adventure Time Quests Category:The A-Team Category:The A-Team Quests Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Quests Category:Gremlins Category:Gremlins Quests Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Quests Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Quests Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Quests Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Quests Category:Knight Rider Category:Knight Rider Quests Category:Adventure Time Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:The Goonies Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Beetlejuice Category:LEGO City: Undercover Quests Category:The Goonies Quests Category:Teen Titans Go! Quests Category:The Powerpuff Girls Quests Category:Beetlejuice Quests Category:Year 1 Quests Category:Year 2 Quests Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 2